Fairy Culture
Fairies form a carefree and rather chaotic society, which typically views with disdain complicated things like social status and formalities. They aren't very organized, most of them simply wandering and doing what appeals to them and feels fun on the spur of the moment. Things like forming factions and engaging in politics are mostly foreign concepts to them, although some exceptions exist. As a whole, fairies form are a pretty creative species. They are beings of raw emotions, often loving to engage in arts and possessing a lot of sensibility. They are curious in general and adore trying new things, and they are not afraid of being wrong. They tend to have little patience though, so they are not the best suited for conducting long and tedious scientific research. Fairies also possess an actual educational system that is pretty effective. School is not mandatory by any means, but young fairies are absolutely fond of learning new things anyway and would never miss a course without a good reason. In short, fairy children adore school, another way in which they differ considerably from humans! A little known trait of fairies is they generally love reading and form a highly literate species. Sometimes, a simple way to get a noisy, turbulent prankster fairy to keep quiet, or an hungry one to forget about eating you, is to hand them over a book! Religion Fairies don't have any organized religion or a pantheon of deities, save for the predator trinity worshipers which are pretty uncommon among fairies. They are more into believing in nature spirits and an animism of sorts. For them, spirits inhabit every objects: rocks, trees, and must be treated as such. If you go around smashing trees, the spirits inhabiting them could become pissed and punish you. That's your business though, and a fairy usually won't actively try to prevent you from doing that. The exception is for some ancient trees that are often decorated to be recognizable and are said to be home to some prominent spirits. Fairies pretty much see elementals as spirits that have awakened. Games Fairy Glass Fairy Glass is a special kind of glass, made from a combination of sand from Akaptor desert and ground rocks from near the Fairy Pond. Mixed with a fundent and melted before being blown into its form, Fairy Glass preserves shrinking effects on the target, keeping it small for as long as it's inside the glass object. It won't prevent a fairy contained inside from size-shifting though, as the two are different and the fairy glass merely prolongs the shrinking effect infinitely. Fairy Glass is mostly used to make bottles and snow-globes, but it can also be used to make rings, bracelets, tiaras, and other jewelry for people who for some reason want to stay small for a prolonged period of time. It can also be used for optics, but people wearing fairy glasses tend to be prone to strange accidents - not all of which involve the optical properties of the material. Not completely, at least. *credits to Stabs and Yuki_Akuma for fairy glass